the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone Together
Alone Together is an episode of the animated television series The Tick. Synopsis While trying to remove the "CHA" from the Moon, Tick is blown into space and befriends Omnipotus, who, after hearing about earth from Tick, seeks to eat it. Meanwhile, earth's population believes Tick to be dead, and Arthur tries sidekicking for other heroes. Plot The episode commences with Tick on a rocket ship, soaring through space, along with some other astronauts. He and the others land on the moon, and are coached by Arthur and some NSA technicians. A news report reveals that he and the others are on a mission to plant a bomb on the "CHA" written on the moon by Chairface Chippendale, who is watching from prison. However, the other astronauts, too lazy to do any work, send Tick off on his own, while a news report announces that the Quixote space probe has gone mysteriously missing. Elsewhere, a humongous entity swoops down upon a tiny planet, and takes a large bite of it, proclaiming himself to be Omnipotus. Tick makes his way to the "CHA", but accidentally plants his jetpack instead of the bomb, and it goes off on his back, sending him flying off into space. A ceremony is held in Tick's honor, where a fiberglass statue of him is unveiled. But no matter how much is friends try, Arthur is inconsolable. Mayor Blank gives him a basket of cheeses, but they're mostly eaten by Die Fledermaus. Meanwhile, Tick flies until he lands on a the massive man from earlier, who introduces himself, and he and Tick quickly form a friendship. Arhtur tries being Die Fledermaus' sidekick, and they try to stop the Whirling Scottish Devil (which, for Die Fledermaus, means letting the cops handle it). Tick is taking care of Omnipotus' many annoying "itches" (some literally) that he can't reach, such as a spacecraft lodged in his back. Arthur tries sidekicking for Human Bullet, but he can't help but miss Tick. Tick is also missing the way things were, as, for months on end, he aids Omnipotus with his problems. Like removing a miniscule "planet" stuck in his ear, plucking his unibrow hair, and rubbing his sore feet. Omnipotus is nearing earth, and finally realizes that he only plans on consuming earth. He tries to convince Omnipotus otherwise, but when he is unable, he flies off in his rocket slipper. Arthur tries stopping the Whirling Scottish Devil on his own, but he is easily defeated. Before Arthur is finished for good, Tick crashes into his statue, and knocks its head onto the Whirling Scottish Devil, crushing him. He joyfully reunites with Arthur, but he doesn't have much time, as he has to make it to their apartment to gather supplies for his plan. Omnipotus arrives at the bridge, and Tick is ready with his stuff. He shows Omnipotus his many treasures, and tries to appeal to his human side, but he is unsuccessful. In a last resort, Tick promises to be his friend if he doesn't eat the earth, but he doesn't know what to eat, and he's hungry. Tick permits him to take a bite of the moon, which tides him over, and leaves Tick and Arthur just happy to see each other. Characters Main Characters *Tick *Arthur Supporting Characters *Die Fledermaus Antagonists *Omnipotus (only appearance, reforms by end) *Whirling Scottish Devil (only appearance) Minor Characters *American Maid *Human Bullet *Brian Pinhead (first appearance) *Mayor Blank *Chairface Chippendale *Yank *Human Bullet's son *Astronauts *NSA technicians *Little Prince Locations *Moon (only full appearance) *Asteroid 325 *Earth **USA ***The City ****Arthur's apartment building *****Arthur's apartment ****Shiny Pretty Things ****Rive Droite Savings and Loan ****City Park ***Human Bullet's house Trivia *Omnipotus is a parody of the Marvel Comics character Galactus. *In many shots, Omnipotus' feet look small through perspective. But when Tick is rubbing them, we discover that they really are disproportionately small (They're about twice Tick's size, and Tick is about the size of an ant in comparison to his nose). *'Ending Monologue': "Y'know, Arthur, when you spend a two months riding around on a really big man, you learn a few things about yourself. You learn that it's a really great thing to stay on earth, and live in a place that has no arms or legs of its own. And, most importantly, Arthur, you learn to close your eyes and tell yourself, 'this just isn't happening to me.' So, did you miss me?" *The Quixote space probe may be a reference to the Don Quijote spacecraft. *This episode was omitted from the region 1 (North America) DVD release of season 2, for unknown reasons. *The episode, in general, is a parody of superhero deaths in comics, and the events surrounding them. **It directly parodies what is likely the most famous superhero death, Superman: in that story, those mourning his loss wear black armbands, and the attendees of the Tick statue unveiling are wearing blue armbands. *The Little Prince's Asteroid 325 is the planet the Omnipotus first snacks on, which he appeared on, watering a plant. Errors *The placement of Omnipotus' jets varies between his palms, knuckles and wristbands, even in the same scene. Gallery Omnipotusrcketshoecrashed.png Omnipotustear.png Omnipotusbridgespaghetti.png Omnipotuseating.png Omnipotusflying.png Omnipotusrearview.png Omnipotusinperspective.png Omnipotussaddened.png Tickandomnipotusseeeyetoeye.png Omnipotusmeetstick.png Omnipotus'tinyfeet.png Omnipotuschowingdown.png Omnipotusreadytotakeabite.png Omnipotuslurking.png Omnipotus.png NSAHQ.png Tickrecieveshismission.png Omnipotusmonobrow.png Ticksgolfcart.png Ticklookingtough.png Tickinaball.png Tickflyingthroughspace.png Tickonthemoon.png Tickinspace.png Yankatwork.png Omnipotusear.png Rubbingomnipotus'foot.png Pluckingomnipotus'monobrow.png Horrifiedarthur.png Arthurvsdiefledermaus'cape.png Arthurinmourning.png Arthurhelmet.png Arthurgettingfired.png Arthurandhumanbullet.png Mayorblankmemorialspeech.png Diefledermauseatingadeluxeassomrtmentofcheesesinahandcraftedwickerbasket.png Diefledermausbatman4.png Diefledermausbatman3.png Whirlingscottishdevilcrushed.png Whirlingscottishdevilpowers.png Whirlingscottishdevil3.png Whirlingscottishdevil2.png Whirlingscottishdevil.png Chairfaceinprison.png Chairfacemugshot.png smallplanet.png smallplanet2.png spaceboy.png spaceboy2.png Moonafterbite.png Moonprebite.png deluxeassortedcheeses.png quixote.png tickstatue.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2